Silencio
by chofisrad
Summary: Respuesta al desafio 62 de LPDF. El silencio es la conversación de las personas que se quieren. Lo que cuenta no es lo que se dice, sino lo que no es necesario decir.


Jul 01 2009

_Escrito para el Desafio # 62 de LPDF, propuesto por Phoenix_ 13 de acuerdo a las siguientes caracteristicas:_

_**¿Cómo voy a odiarte?**  
_

_Pues si, ese es el tema. Puede ser de lo que quieran. Que Ginny termine con Harry y se vaya con Draco, que Hermione termine con Ron y se vaya con Harry, que Luna termine con (inserte aqui un nombre) y se vaya con Ron, que Hermione termine con Harry y se vaya con Ron, que Lily termine con Snape y se vaya con James... No importa el shipper, lo que me interesa es la emoción que pueda causar ese rompimiento._

_Condiciones&Observaciones:  
-Como mínimo, 600 palabras, no menos.  
-Concretamente, la escena que pido es la del final de todo y el comienzo de algo nuevo. No es por limitar el escrito, simplemente es para que esté en el desafío.  
-No es obligatorio, pero pueden inspirarse en esta canción (Como voy a odiarte - Sin Bandera)._

**SILENCIO**

**

* * *

**

_En general, y sobre todo en los momentos felices y en los momentos tristes, la mejor cortesía es el silencio… salvo magnificas excepciones.  
__**Noel Clarasó**_

Lo escuchaba respirar, era el único sonido en la habitación a pesar de que su corazón acelerado acaparaba sus oídos, no es como si el realmente supiera cómo se sentía ella pero esperaba que el dijera algo, era obvio que estaba consciente de la decisión que la castaña había tomado. A veces hablar con la mirada no era suficiente. Quería escuchar que se negara, que se lo impidiera, quería que le dijera el sinnúmero de cosas que a ella le gustaría decirle, quería que él se diera cuenta de que lo que tenían hasta ese momento iba más allá de lo que habían imaginado alguna vez.

Le dirigió la mirada insistentemente una vez más, como había estado haciendo desde hace una hora, cuando le dijo lo que planeaba hacer, mas no expreso lo que había guardado tanto tiempo, esos sentimientos implícitos que no habían decidido aclarar sin razón justificable.

Sabía que de algún modo las cosas serian distintas, ya no se sentía ni siquiera dueña de sí misma, necesitaba que Harry hiciera o dijera algo, le diera una señal de que podía retractarse, de que le importaba lo que hacía… de que no quería que estuviera con alguien más.

Y solo obtenía el silencio, un silencio que alguna vez la había reconfortado, que la había impulsado. El significaba tanto para ella, pero el parecía no darse cuenta, siempre la había apoyado y esta no era la excepción por más que ella deseara que fuese todo lo contrario.

El negó con la cabeza y regreso su vista al tenue fuego de la chimenea, los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron lentamente, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No había nada que decir.

Le dio la espalda y ahogo un suspiro, lo escucho ponerse de pie y acercarsele, Harry poso una mano en el hombro de ella.

- Me da gusto que aceptes a Ron, te mereces ser feliz

¿Acaso era una broma? No sabía quién era el ejecutor del chiste, tal vez el destino, tal vez el azabache atrás de ella, o quizás ella misma. Casi no podía contener las lagrimas, mucho menos atribuirles una causa en especifico, quizás no estaban hechos para esta vida, se odio por ese pensamiento, ¿también el la odiaría por ser tan débil? Se giro y vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Harry, la esmeralda de sus pupilas era ahora verde seco, sin embargo pudo entender lo que decía, en un susurro.

Ojala le hubiera gritado, ella quería hacerlo en ese instante. Los latidos de ambos se detuvieron en un momento eterno, y fue hasta entonces que tuvo la certeza de que era correspondida. ¡Que tarde era! Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo, reemplazar ese sentimiento, ese candor, con algo de la misma magnitud… desearía que se hubiera enfadado, eso habría facilitado las cosas. El fingió una sonrisa y camino apresuradamente hacia su habitación, Hermione se quedo plantada en la sala común hasta que el sonido de los pasos del ojiverde se perdió en las escaleras. Ahora el silencio era absoluto, incluso sintió su pulso paralizarse por tiempo indefinido sin que le importara mucho.

Había despedidas aparatosas, como en las películas donde detienen un avión o viajan cientos de kilómetros a decir adiós, sin embargo las más significativas eran las que, en silencio, se clavaban en el pecho diciendo lo evidente. El silencio es la conversación de las personas que se quieren. Lo que cuenta no es lo que se dice, sino lo que no es necesario decir.

Amor es, también, dejar ir.


End file.
